How not to die at freddys
by fnafboss
Summary: bonnie is a girl in this and it is foxy x chica and bonnie x freddy and mike is trying to solve a mystery about his old co-worker Jeremy(OC I made, and at the time of making this FNAF had only recently come out so I didn't know who Jeremy was. Mkay stop with hate) The first few chapters suck just read in a little it gets better
1. a creepy discovery

How not to die at freddys CHAPTER 1

ALWAYS conserve power

Close doors if needed

GET A NEW ENDOSKELETON FOR THE ANIMATRONICS

"wow thanks for repairing me mike"

"no problem yellowbear/golden freddy"

At that moment the rest of the animatronics came in

"is he finished"

"as finished as ever freddy"

As the girls jumped up and down in exitment Freddy was happy he had his brother back

_*6 am*_

"well I better be going"

The kids were so happy to have yellowbear/golden freddy back

As the kids began to leave mike came in

"alright guys you can roam"

The animatronics stretched and walked around and mike went to the office

_*3 am*_

Bonnie looked into the door

"mike can I talk to you"

"sure"

"um…well uh…"

"come on bonnie out with it"

"I think I might like freddy"

Mike gasped

"well just tell him"mike replied

"I wish I'm so nervous"

"hold on I think theres someone in the basement"

Mike grabbed a crowbar and went down to the basement and screamed

The animatronics ran down to see what was going on

They all looked at a creepy man eating pizza

"JERMEY"

It was mike old co-worker , jermey


	2. the panel

Jeremy looked up from the old pizza and screamed a horrofing scream and jumped at mike! Between his curdelled voice and screams of pain from being hit with a crowbar he said(this is all mike could make out)"you le- here."

Freddy threw jermey of mike and mike smacked jeremys face, clean off.

Mike really didn't care of the blood and stuff but he did take one look at jermey.

His cloths where ripped and was extremely skinny and disgusting but there was something about him that mike couldn't put his finger on.

_5:00 am_

As mike was cleaning up jeremys body he noticed a secret panel, not the fuse box but something else. It was a key pad. Mike tried really hard to get in it but couldn't. He knew maybe foxy could get in. Mike went back upstairs to find foxy

Foxy was with chica

"hey foxy can I ask you something"mike asked

"sure ladee wadda ya need"

"well for starters watchya doin'"

"um-er-uh"foxy studdered

"we were just talking about what happened in the basement"chica supported

"oh then maybe you two can help me with something, theres a secret panel in the basement that was a keypad behind it and I need you two to help"

"oh ya we can help"chica and foxy said at the same time

"ok great I have to check the cameras think you guys can handel the basement"

The two just noded their they headed down the saw the secret panel opened up foxy hacked it like it was no ones buissnes

"wow your such a nerd with these thing foxy"chica said

"ye really think I'm a nerd"

"your my nerd"chica giggled

The wall opened but all there was, was a metal panel


	3. the opening

As foxy went upstairs with chica he realized it was 5:58, so the two quickly dashed to their spot and got ready to perform

**TIME FLASH**

_9:00 PM_

At closing time two delivery guys came in with a large slender rectangular box. They gave this box to mike who took it into the office and the two men walked out the door. After a few minutes of waiting the animatronics knew they could move.

_In the office_

Mike closed both door and opened the crate. Inside was a large gun with 10 long spinning barrles, a handle that controlled the spinning barrles, and another handle with a trigger on it. There was also a blow torch like object with a nosle pointing the same way as the barrles. There was also a pair of fingerless gloves.

**Authors note**

**Sorry about all the misspelled letters and what not**** .**

**Also mike is not going to explain the mini gun to the animatronics cause you guys don't want to read that mess, and I don't want to write it. So we'll do a time flash to the basement. Sound good OK**

**TIME FLASH**

Mike was slowly taking of the metal plate and took the entire thing of.

Inside was the skeletons of five children and the marrionette


	4. shut down

As the animatronics and mike starred at the skeletons and marionette, the puppets eyes opened and a wicked grin spread on it's face

"tha-tha-tha-thanks for awakening me, no to repay you"

The crazy thing jumped at foxy, foxy doged the evil thing

"MIKE USE THE MINI GUN" he yelled at mike

"the rest of ye run"

Mike pulled the handle back and the barrles spun, he then pulled the trigger, nothing came out

"DANG IT no ammo"

"well then ye better be running"

The marionette jumped at chica this time and yelled in a creppy tone

"ti-i-i-ime to play little chicken"

Foxy grabbed the thing and threw it to the ground and kicked it into chamber, closing the door but not after being scratched to near shut down.

As foxy fell to the ground chica became really worried and what made her more worried was when a red chemical that powered them began leaking from foxy

"it's ok foxy everything is ok just stay with me"

"I be sorry lass"

That was foxys last words before he shut down


	5. chemical waste

"MIKE, MIKE" chica yelled running to the office where mike was ordering ammo for is minigun.

"what"

"foxys dyeing help"

Mike jumped up from his seat, grabbed a tool box and ran downstairs.

When he saw foxy shut down he got an idea

"I have a diploma from university in chemistry, I can re-create the chemical that makes you guys alive"

Secretly the marionette was hiding in the vents and eavsdopping

"muhahahahaha"

_12:00 am_

Mike had brought a bunch of powders, liquids, and equitment. He got right to work by taking a sample and looking at it through a microscope. The he grabbed Materials of all sorts. When he took a break to go hang out with the animatronics, That good for nothing puppet took a bit of his own liquid that was black and poured it in.

_1:00 am_

Mike grabbed the test tube and put it over the bunson burner. He waited a couple of minutes then grabbed the test tube, put it in a beaker, and poured the liquid into foxy

"we have to wait until the molecules increase"

"so how long will that take" goldie quietly said

"um few days"

"well looks like we will have to wait it out" freddy said


	6. foxys gone

**Hey guys it`s fnafboss and I just want to say the amount of support you guys and gals have given makes me so happy that I can right this story for you. Also be sure to share it with you friends, don`t be afraid to leave a review can give me some inspiration. But any ways GET READING**

_3 days later_

12:00 PM

``alright kids get ready to see the pirate you`ve all been waiting for FOXY``

Foxy didn`t responed

``come on kids help me call him out, FOXY``

Foxy still didn't responed

"FOXY"

Foxy did responed, by running out with black eyes and jumping at a child.

This child was smart and dodged and foxy landed into a table and shut down again.

Mr. fazbear came out of the office quickly after seeing what happened

"okay everybody please remain calm we must make and emergency shut down"

**TIME FLASH**

"what happened my child" mr fazbear asked

"The plan" it was a raspy, disoranted voice coming from the vents: The marionette

_9:00 pm_

The animatronics told mike about what happened with foxy. Mike stopped them for a second

"do you guys smell something it smells like-a decaying body-"

"not only that but it's coming from foxy"

Mike checked foxy

_3:00 am_

"we can't save him now"

Chica started to tear up

"chica what's wrong" goldie asked in a caring tone

"me and foxy were together but now-"

Chica began to cry even more

"oh, chica I'm so sorry" bonnie said sadly

"if you told us sooner we could've helped but if theres anything we can do just ask" freddy said quietly

"would you like to be alone with foxy" mike asked also pretty sad

Chica nodded and the others left

"oh foxy I'm so sorry" she started to cry even harder now

**Thanks for reading this chapter, I actually was about to cry writing this but I was listening to dubstep so I was good but hoped you like can we get more favs by you guys being awesome fans and sharing?**


	7. foxy's love, Foxy's life

**Hey guys, it's fnafboss and…I just got a really awesome review from a recent fan of the story. So a big thx and a shoutout to ****TheBoxingTiger.**** Now READ**

The pizza place was closed down due to foxy. Chica spent every moment she could with foxy. When she wasn't with foxy she was in a corner hoping mike will fix foxy. The other animatronics would do everything they can to help mike. Mike brought a blanket and pillow to sleep in the office so he could spend all night and day trying to fix foxy.

**TIME FLASH**

5 weeks later mike finnaly found something in foxys endo-skeleton sooooooo, he went and analysed it under a microscope.

"AHA" mike cried

"what is it" called Freddy as he came over

Mike replied with "it's a corrupted liquid, I can easily take it out by putting it under a Bunsen burner"

It took an hour for mike to remove the corrupted liquid

Hey then put it over a Bunsen burner in a extended flask with a tube put onto the side that is putting it into a test tube. The tube is controlled by a valve that let's liguids go in or not. This was so he could analyse it

**TIME FLASH**

_Foxys POV _

I saw him, black, skinny, demented then I saw her, her mangled body as she he jaw suddenly went forwards and bit a little, girl around 10, blood everywhere, her front lob gone! The All the other animatronics, blood came out of their eyes and mouths and spoke in an extremely demented voice "we hail the puppetteir, We hail the puppetteir" they said this over and over again. I looked over, and saw him puppeting the animatronics, his eyes glowing a combonation of red and black. I saw what he was doing and he looked over to me and said in a demented voice "you hail me" I then fainted.

**Back to reality**

Mike had finally restored the liquid and put it back into foxy then went to see chica.

"hey chica"mike whispered when he finally found chica

Chica looked up tears rolling from her eyes

"foxy is alive now, well he will wake up in a week or so"

Chica flung her arms around mike now crying tears of joy "thank you"

Mike and the animatronics had a party in honour of foxy being back

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, but just because foxy is back that dosen't mean anything, remember the toy animatronics… ALSO I have a new uploading schedule. If you know my youtube channel(total geek12) then I will also put my uploading days to that to**

**Sunday:Free day**

**Monday:Chapter uploading**

**Tuesday:writing day**

**Wednesday:None(I have scouts)**

**Thursday:Video recording and editing**

**Friday:video uploding**

**Saturday:free day**


	8. foxys back contest

**Hey guys, it's me fnafboss, sorry about the no chapter thing iv'e just had writers block but I will be uploading a chapter once every week! Also thanks to The Purple Gal for the shoutout and I highly recommened going to check her out but not after reading this chapter. Now get reading**

_You know who's pov/flashback thing_

"let me in"I pleded banging on the doors to fredbears family diner

"don't leave me out here"

As I sobbed a purple car drives up behind me, a man gets out and he pulls out a gun…

BANG

BANG

BANG

All I saw was blood, tears and a suit of a slender puppet and a hand as I was stuffed into the trunk of the car

_7 years later(back to the present)_

Foxy awakes and gets up and walks out of pirates cove only to be greeted with- Freddy, Bonnie, Mike, and chica.

"man it's good to be back" Foxy streches and walks of of the stage

"hey weres goldy?" mike ask in a slight concern

**All right that's the end of this weeks chapter, I know it was a short one but… I have decided to do something different- A contest if you will- YOU the reader will have a chance to have your own animatronic in next weeks chapter! Just tell me the name, Species, and colour of the animatronic and I will randomly pick the winner. And thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 85

WAS UP HOMSICLES(what am i saying) so you missed me right. well iiiiiiiiiiiii'm BACK! so I have a new upload scheduele new chapter every month(because writers block)and a new video to my channel every 2 weeks (so thats not including this month)  
thats about it byeeeeeeeeeeee

your still here

i know what you want

you want a sneak peak to what im working on

*voice turns raspy* well lets see now

*face twists into goldies face* camera footage 


	10. camera footage

sup homsicles, so I know I left you on a cliffhanger and stuff but first I want to explain some things from the update chapter. 85 was supposed to be 8.5 , and the secret stuff was supposed to be hidden lower in the document. so ya. anyways GET READING

"hey where's goldy" mike asked slightly concerned

"maybe you should check the cam footage" Freddy suggests

"ok foxy chica go check the basement, the kitchen, and the bathrooms. Freddy bonnie you check the storage,  
parts and service, and behind the stage" mike replies

everyone goes to check their designated areas and mike checks the cams

*mikes pov*

I go to the office and quickly check the cameras. Everything is fine until I reach the parts and service room. the camera is out and all I hear is raspy laughter and metal clanging. I run to the room, the door is closed and locked. I jiggle the knob it won't budge. Grabbing the fire ax I bash the door down. I see the puppet but no goldy.

*out of mikes pov*

The puppet turns its head to mike. it stares for a second then lunges at a mike. Mike dodges just in time. The puppet then scutters into the vents.

a/n: and that will be this month chapter hope you liked it and ya ill see you next month 


	11. something new-something old

**a/n hey guys its fnafboss and hears this months chapter. sorry for the delay. School has been getting in the way. if I can get, 5 reviews say fnaf Halloween I'll write a bonus chapter that has nothing to do with the current story but will include sister location and a fun Halloween theme.**

**anyways get reading**

Mike peers into the parts &amp; service room only to see a trail of wires to pieces of a tube looking endo-skeleton and heads of human/animal hybrid robots with eyes so black they almost ate away at his mind and sanity. there was one head in the darkness it was dirty and yellow

mike: what the hell

just then the power shuts off. The once black eyes turn into different coloured eyes, blue, green, pink, purple, and the final one which struck fear into mike. a deep blood shot red. Doors to the kitchen, storage closet, and the basement close. Mike slams the parts and service room shut, locks it and runs to the office to grab his crowbar then sprints as quietly as he can for he hears clanking of endo skeleton parts. Mike almost rips the basement door off its hinges and runs down to the breaker room. Mike almost reaches the breaker room door when they fly open, hitting mike in the face.

mike: uhh. I was so close.

mike collapse' on the ground only to hear raspy laughter and be pulled up by strings in darkness

unknown raspy voice: you hail the puppeteer. your my puppet. heh heh heh heh ahahahahahahahaha

mike wakes up with a start. still in the basement, on the rusty floor, by the breaker room...

**a/n: and that my friends will conclude this chapter. I tried to make it longer and scary since it's Halloween so like I said put "fnafHalloween" in the reviews and I'll make a sperate chapter Halloween related. so I'll see you next month.**


	12. Locked away

a/n: my gosh I am sooooo sorry for not writing chapters for November and December. I

had all this school stuff and social drama crap. But I'm here now and ready to write a new

chapter. I'll try and make it as long and detailed as I can

K get reading

Mike looked around, confused on why he was on the floor. He got up and started walking back

up the stairs, as quickly as he can. There was an eerie vibe in the room.

Mike eventually got to the door and grabbed onto the door handle. It was ice cold. He pulled his

hand back then tried opening the door. It wouldn't budge

Mike: damn door

He jiggled the knob. Nothing happened. He pulled with one foot on the door. Again nothing

happened. He tried yelling for help. No one answered. Mike checked his watch. It was stuck on

3:33 am.

Mike: something wrong with the breaker maybe

He walked down the spiral staircase back down to the breaker room. That doors handles were

freezing cold to. Knowing the door would be locked again Mike rammed his shoulder against the

door making it fly open. He checked the fuse box. The air conditioning fuse was broken and

blowing cold air into every room.

Mike noticed a piece of… paper? Let's go with that regardless of the leathery feel. It said in

red… ink? Again let's just go with ink and not something else. It said: Don't hold it against him, it

wasn't his fault it was just her programming.

Mike decided not to take too much of this in as of right now. He fixes the fuse, grabs the

emergency crowbar (because that exists now)and walks back up the spiral staircase. He then

proceeded to pry open the door. There was no one in the restaurant. All the animatronics were

shut down, and Mr fazbears office door was open.

a/n: I hope you enjoyed that. Of course in the style of this story I gave you another cliff

hanger. I will be getting into foxica and… fronnie.. is that what you would call it. In the

next few chapters. I will write another chapter this month to make up for the other one I missed. See you soon


	13. Possible last chapter

So, I got good news and bad news. Bad news to those of you that follow the story and for this I am grateful. However I was looking through reviews and the traffic graph. I've noticed that the majority of views that I get come from people browsing and looking on the first chapter. I'm also noticing some hate in the reviews. Now keep in mind that I started this in grade 6. I'm super grateful to the people gave this a chance and have been with the story for the last 3 years. The problem with the awful first few chapters is that people will read it and think it's bad which I admit it is, and they will just move on not seeing what it's current state is. I find this kind of depressing. So I'm thinking I might scrap this and write a completely new story or maybe just a better version of this. There's just one problem; and that's the fact that what I want to do I guess is already been done and all the possibilities have already been done. I'm thinking of writing a completely new story not related to fnaf. So I don't know and I want an opinion of the people that follow this, so that I don't make a lot of people mad. The good news is that I'm not quitting completely. There's still the possibility that I will continue this or revamp it. That's all for now


End file.
